Worth it!
by o.OgoTHic bloSSomO.o
Summary: !ONESHOT! What if Sasuke inhaled some unknown toxin which made him act strangely? And what's this Sakura has new mission? Read to find out!
1. New mission!

Disclaimer: Hell Yeah!! I don't own Naruto

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me [hehehe^^;] no flaming ok!

* * *

**WORTH IT**

Chapter 1: New mission!

She is looking at herself in front of the mirror. Her pink hair is still wet from the shower she just took awhile ago. For the past few days everything seemed to be normal, she takes shifts from the hospital, clears missions, even eating ramen with her friends, not to mention Naruto. Well speaking of him he hadn't forgotten about his goal yet, to become a hokage, and is still currently pursuing it, we'll talk about patience. The others are the rest of team Kakashi and that includes Sasuke, after almost four years everything is back to normal. But everything changed just that afternoon.

_Flashback…_

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Come in!" shouted a women with blonde hair, that is tied in two loose ponytails._

"_Tsunade-shishou I've heard that you've called for me." Sakura said as she march inside the office. Unaware of the stare she's getting from the person at the dark corner of the room_

"_Ah Sakura you're already here" she said as she grin sheepishly_

"_H-hai" she stuttered 'uh…she looks suspicious, and I don't feel too good about it' Sakura thought as she raised an eyebrow_

"_Uh hey what's with that look!" she protested "It's not like I look suspicious or something!"_

'_Shannaro! You got it right!' inner Sakura yelled, but Sakura tried her best to keep it to herself, instead she just sweatdrop_

"_Well anyway...never mind 'bout that now back to business"_

"_Huh…uh yeah I almost forgot, why'd you call me shishou "_

"_Well Sakura I have a very important mission for you, and I don't accept no for an answer." She said it with a stern voice_

'_Based on her reaction it seems like this is really an important mission' she thought for a while before answering, "You can count on me shishou!"_

"_Well if that's the case you're mission is to take care of someone-"_

"_You mean like baby-sitting?" Sakura asked_

"_You can say something like that, but let me finish first" Tsunade replied "As for the meantime there's still no exact duration on how long you're going to babysit him-as you call it- so you'll be the one in charge to him until further notice will be sent to you"_

"_Based on what you say shishou, 'there's still no exact duration on how long I'm going to take care of this someone', what do you mean by that?" she asked as she analyzed her 'mission'_

"_To tell you this 'someone' was actually a shinobi and unfortunately he was able to inhale some toxin, that until now we still don't know what, that made him so…"_

"_So..what?"_

_She don't know how to state it but she still answer nonetheless "so…….out of character, but don't worry I assure you that this 'person' is completely harmless"_

_Sakura raised a confuse eyebrow "uhm….I think I have to accept this mission to know why? And also you said awhile ago that I can't say no to this"_

"_Can I have your word Sakura?" she asks in verification_

"_Hai!" well unfortunately she was just about to know that that's the biggest mistake in her life_

_Then she saw her smirk, 'huh am I seeing things? Did I just saw shishou smirk?', then slowly it grew into a big grin, this time she's already convince and confuse at the same time, 'I think I just made a wrong decision' she thought as sweats gracefully run into her face._

"_Ok you can come out now!" Tsunade shouted directing it to the person at the corner of the room, which made Sakura snap out in her thoughts_

_When she was about to turned around, to see who Tsunade called, without any prior warning she was knock down on the floor._

"_ughh…what the-" she was cut off by the person she saw_

_There laying in front her-on top(to be specific)-and wait!, is HE hugging her?!-was no other than…._

"_S-sasuke!!?" so shocked that all she was able to do was stare at him with wide disbelieving eyes, and wait a sec is HE smiling_

"_So you're the one who's gonna save me!" he said excitedly_

"_huh?...ugh s-save y-you?..anou Sasuke-kun are you alright?!"_

_Instead of answering her question he just smile at her_

_Really confuse right now she averted her gaze to the hokage "Tsu-tsunade-shishou…" she trailed off not really sure on what to say_

_While on the other hand Tsunade is enjoying the scene before her, Sasuke on top of her beloved apprentice, but seeing Sakura's mixed expression she tried her best not to laugh. Clearing her throat, "Well Sasuke…you may stand now "_

_Hearing her voice Sasuke stand up immediately, followed by the still shock-confuse Sakura_

"_Sakura as you can see….." she trialed off_

_Then realization hit her like lightning "Tsunade-shishou don't tell me that THAT 'person' is.." then hesitantly she look at Sasuke, who at that moment is oblivious of what the two are talking about_

"_Unfortunately Sakura you're right, even _I_ can't believe at the sudden turn of events!" she answered honestly as she sighed_

"_Not that I don't want it demo…why me.." she asked_

"_Well Sakura if you haven't noticed all members in your team are in separate missions, so…" she trailed off_

"_so what?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow_

"_so that leaves you! " she answered lively_

"_But that doesn't mean I should be the one that should take care of him, you know I'm no babysitter!"_

_Then they both heard a gasp. Then she just realized what she had said._

"_N-no Sasuke-kun that's not what I meant" she tried to convince him, but unfortunately.._

"_So Sakura-chan doesn't want me either…" he said as his bangs covered his eyes_

"_No! I mean no you've got it all wrong, I'm-" but before she could even finish her sentence_

"_Sakura-chan I hate you!" and with that he run away_

"_Sasuke-kun!" she cried but hesitated to follow_

"_Go!" Tsunade ordered_

"_Demo Tsunade-shishou?!"_

"_No more buts Sakura, I told you I won't accept no for this and besides you're the one who made him run away" Tsunade explain "Now go already, unless you want him wonder in the streets of Konoha, Who knows what will his fangirls do considering his current condition now"_

_And with that, as if on one cue, she went after him._

_Unbeknownst to them Tsunade is smiling evily 'hehe…this will be interesting'_

_.,;:'""':;,._

_It's already late afternoon and still no trace of Sasuke_

"_Ughh..I wonder where he is my feet already aches" she whined_

_Then when she glance at the dark corner of an alley she spot something…or should I say someone_

'_hmm I wonder who's this?' she thought as she walk at the said alley_

"_Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"_

_She heard him gasp then without warning he jump at her, making her lose her balance, so they both stumble on the floor. Hmm déjà vu any one?!_

"_Sa-sasuke-kun I'm glad your alright but will you please stand up already" she tried not to stutter but failed miserably_

"_They're scary…" he whispered at her shoulder blade, still not moving from his position_

"_Scary?! Sasuke-kun tell me who scare you and what did they do to you?!" she said with an obvious tone of worry_

"_Girls….everywhere….saw….run…..me" he muttered_

_She thought 'Girls..everywhere…maybe he's pertaining to his fangirls'. Then she realize he's trembling 'Huh? Is he that scared?'_

"_Don't worry" she said in a gentle yet assuring tone as she return his hug while soothing his hair "I'm already here, and as long as I'm here they won't harm you nor lay a hand at you, ok?"_

_She felt him nod_

"_Oh and about earlier…I'm sorry I didn't really mean to say those things, I'm just confused at that time, so I'm sorry…."_

_Then this time she felt him shook his head_

"_What you don't forgive me?!" she said as she panicked_

_He raised his head so he can see her eye to eye_

"_I should be the one who should apologize because I said something bad at you"_

_She smiled gently "No I deserved it besides I'm the one who started it"_

_Seeing her smile he blushed "Arigatou" then he smiled at her_

_They stayed like that for a moment then…_

"_Uhmm….Sasuke-kun I think you should stand now your quite heavy y'know" she said as she laughed nervously_

"_ah go-gomen!" he said as he stand up abruptly and held his hand to help her_

"_Thanks, uhmm…hey before we go home do you wanna eat some ice cream?" she offered as she smiled at him_

_Then he nod while smiling_

"_Great! Now let's go!"_

_Then they walk away not realizing that their hands were still linked, or should I say they don't really mind at all_

…_.End of Flashback_

Thinking about the things that had happened make her feel tired. So she decided to cook diner hastily so she can sleep already.

"Sasuke-kun what do you want to eat for dinner!" she called out from the bathroom

When she heard no response she tried again

"Sasuke-kun did you hear me?!"

No response

"Sasuke-kun!"

Still no response

So she give up. She look at him at the kitchen, thinking that he might already be hungry, but got surprised when she found no one. So she move to the living room. And what she saw made her heart melt.

There laying on the couch was no other than Sasuke. He seems to sleep peacefully for he is smiling.

"ugh…Sakura-chan don't leave me ok" he mumbled in his dreams

She smiled at the scene before her and thought 'Maybe babysitting Sasuke is not really a bad idea after all…..

….I think it's worth it!'

* * *

tnx for reading!

I would be happier if you leave some reviews.....^^;


	2. Disaster at breakfast

Heya! I'm vak! Hahaha and now atlast I was able to update my 2nd chappie!!

I just hope you guys would like it...^^

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Naruto….ugghh though I wish I would

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Disaster at breakfast**

"Whew! It took me long to prepare this" stated by Sakura as she look at her finished task proudly

"now all I have to do is-" before she could even finish her sentence, she felt herself pinned down on the floor

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Sasuke said happily

'ugh my back hurts' she thought before answering "Good morning to you too Sasuke, I was about to call you for breakfast, but since you're here already…umm would you mind…"

"ugh?" he thought first before he realize that his weight is already crashing her "uh-oh gomen nasai Sakura-chan!" he managed to say as he stand up

"ughh atlast…" she murmured as she stand up too "Oh don't worry 'bout it anymore, let's just eat okay?!"

At first he hesitated but when he saw what's on the table…"Hai Sakura-chan!!"

There in front him was no other than…..tomatoes!

"It took me a while to think of something to cook, since I want to celebrate your first day in here, but then I remember you like tomato so came up with tomato omelet!" she stated proudly "it's just a simple meal but I hope you'll like it"

By the time she finish her speech, she saw Sasuke is already digging-up the said meal. And a proud smile made its way to her lips

"Hey did you wash your hands before you eat….!" with that Sasuke abruptly stop eating and look up at Sakura slowly, guilt evident on his pretty face

"..*gulp*..uh…is that really necessary….?" He asked innocently

"well what do you think…." She said sternly as she look at him angrily. If there's something Sakura hates the most, well it's about being unhygienic

He gulp again as he made a run towards the washroom.

After that they eat their breakfast properly, of course with Sakura lecturing about being unhygienic

* * *

Whew it took me long to start another chappie, but nevertheless I was able to make it alive..^^

Sorry if it's too short, don't worry I'll try to make it longer on the next chap ok!

But I just hope you guys would love this as you all know I'm just a newbie remember…so as usual no flames ok…

Oh and before I forgot please review! I would highly appreciate it!


End file.
